Episode 8550 (30th July 2019)
Plot Emmerdale has been transformed into "Emmerdeadsville" for Bernice's Wild West murder mystery event. Victoria has been up all night thinking about Lee's demands. Diane believes Victoria should apologise to Lee as it'll get him off their backs but Victoria refuses as she's determined that everyone should know what a monster Lee is. Victoria realises that even if they get Lee off their backs, she'll still have to deal with Wendy so Diane suggests they ask Robert to help them. Nicola is shocked to learn Bernice is planning to propose to Liam today and reminds Bernice that she and Liam aren't together but Bernice refuses to be talked out of it. The villagers get into the spirit of the Wild West as the murder mystery event begins. Pear Tree Cottage has been transformed into a jail and Kerry has been locked up. From behind bars, Kerry tells Dan how Amy detests her and she doesn't know how to sort things. Outside, Sheriff Liam trots down Main Street on horseback which leaves Bernice awestruck. Megan has turned the living room of Tenant House into a spa to pamper Frank. Victoria and Diane fill Robert in on Lee's demands and ask him to find a way to ensue Lee makes Wendy back off. Sheriff Liam walks into The Woolpack Saloon and announces there's been a murder then reveals to the participants of the murder mystery event that there's a surprise at the end of the day that even he isn't privy to. Robert instructs Diane to get the money to pay off Lee then Victoria phones Lee and tells him she has an offer that gives him everything he wants. Frank realises Tracy has had a word with Megan. Megan insists Tracy shouldn't have had to have said anything as she should've realised how exhausted he was juggling work, looking after Eliza and ferrying her around whilst her driving license is suspended. Frank explains he sees it as a way to make up for the trouble he's caused her in the past and promises he's in this for the long haul. Whilst Megan gets them a drink, Frank receives a phone call. As Tracy tries to solve the murder mystery, she spots Billy on horseback which leaves her hot under the collar. A nervous Victoria worries Lee won't accept the offer but Robert believes Lee will go for it if he feels like he's won. Tracy flirts with Billy over a drink. Dan and Jimmy drag Amy into Pear Tree Cottage and throw her in the jail alongside Kerry. A furious Amy shouts that she's got somewhere to be but Dan refuses to let her out until she and Kerry have sorted their differences. Bernice gives Liam a hint about the surprise. Afterward, Liam tells Bob that something doesn't add up. When Lee arrives at the Mill, Robert and Victoria offer Lee £10,000 to convince Wendy that he isn't the baby's father and leave for good. The Sheriff heads over to the village hall where Bernice is waiting. Bernice kisses the Sheriff but she soon realises she's kissing Bob rather than Liam and begins screaming. Lee demands Robert and Victoria double their offer, otherwise he'll do everything he can to make sure he's in the baby's life... Cast Regular cast *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson Guest cast *Lee - Kris Mochrie Locations *Hotten Road *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Church Lane *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon and Take A Vow office *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Tenant House - Living room and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane car park *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes